


The Taste of You

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [59]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Barbara's lip balm tastes really good.
Relationships: Barbara Bach/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> Because Barbara is a lovely person.

“Ritchie, what are you doing?” Barbara giggled as Ringo chased down her lips.

“I’m trying to kiss you,” Ringo said, catching her cheek in his hand.

Sighing, Barbara gave him a quick peck. “There,” she tapped her finger against his lips. “Now, can I keep watching TV?”

Ringo frowned. “I guess.”

Barbara gave him a look.

“Your lip balm tastes nice, alright?” he admitted.

“Really?” Barbara leaned forward. “What does it taste like?” she whispered, her breath ghosting across his lips.

Ringo’s head spun at the scent of her breath. “I can’t remember.”

She grinned. “Maybe you need a reminder.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay can their ship name please be StarrBachs?? Because I think that's hella cute. (Don't question the extra "s" at the end that came from nowhere, it just sounds better that way, ahaha)


End file.
